


I Love You

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: I love you. A simple statement from Castiel's mouth. A statement that Dean didn't respond to right away.





	I Love You

I Love You

“I love you.” Those words echoed in Dean’s mind as he tried to wash the Impala. They nagged at him poked at his brain like boney fingers clawing at him. Castiel said that to him last night and what did Dean do… nothing. He did nothing. He said nothing. He just looked at the angel words failing him. Castiel gave an angry huff and left him alone. The two had been watching a movie together. Throughout the movie, their bodies slowly moved closer and closer until Dean’s head was lying against Castiel’s shoulder. He knew it was weird… for a friend to do that. To want, no, to have the need to cuddle his best friend.

It was a dangerous dance the two found themselves in over and over again through the years. Dean would let his guard down get near the angel. They acted like a couple in every way without the name.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself as he tossed the washrag in the bucket of water causing the soapy water to splash on the garage floor. He stared at the bubbles as they popped. He ran a wet hand through his hair and paced around his car. Anger boiled in his heart.

_“I love you.”_ Echoed in his mind as Castiel ran his hands through his hair that night. The angel held him close and smiled at him waiting for Dean to say the same. Waited and waited. Dean just watched as Castiel’s stormy blue eyes went from joyful to pure sadness. Gave little protest as the angel pushed him away and got up from the couch and stormed out of the Dean Cave.

Dean couldn’t blame him. Castiel probably thought he was leading him on. He leaned against his car. He could pray to Cas. Tell him how he felt. Would that be easier than saying to his face? He watched the rest of the bubbles pop. He had to do something. He closed his eyes.

“Cas,” He said to thin air. “I hope. I hope you have your ears on.” He sighed and rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry, man; I’m just so bad with words and…” He wanted to say it. His heart yearned for it but fear clawed at him. If he said that simple four-letter word than it made it real. Once it was real, there was a chance it could be taken from him. His mind played back that time of Jack’s birth when Lucifer plunged that angel blade into Castiel. He couldn’t… he couldn’t go through that again.

He clenched his fists. He could hear Castiel whisper in his ear again. _“I love you.”_ He licked his lips. He wanted this. He knew that for a long time. He wanted a relationship with Castiel. He loved him dearly. With all of his being, he loved the angel.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I was having an emotional crisis.” His heart beat wildly and spoke to the air. “Castiel, I love you too.” There it was over it was out. He prayed it to him. He knew he heard it.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The world didn’t explode like he thought it would. He picked up his washrag and began to finish his work on the Impala. He knew that Castiel would return to the Bunker then they could sit and have a good talk about their feelings. Like adults.

***

Hours went by and Dean didn’t hear anything from him. He wasn’t concerned he figured Castiel was still a little upset. Or on his way back. Then hours turned into a day. Then days. Then soon a week. Then Dean started to worry. He checked his phone over and over. He called. He left messages he sent texts. Finally, he approached Sam.

“I can’t get ahold of Cas.”

Sam looked up from his laptop. “So? You know he has a tendency to go off the grid when he is busy.”

He shook his head. “No, Sam.” He sighed. “Not like this. He should have been back.”

Sam closed the laptop and looked at the chair across from him. “Want to talk about it?”

He looked at the chair and eventually sat down. He didn’t want to talk to Sam about it but maybe if he did then Sam would help. “Me and Cas we… he got upset with me.”

“Dean.” He sighed. “What did you do?”

He ran his hand over his face. “Cas the other day he… he confessed and… I froze. Like a damn coward. He got mad and took off.”

“I don’t blame him,”

He cut off his brother before he could finish. “Don’t, Sam. Anyway, I apologized to him in prayer and… I you know. Told him I feel the same. I expected him to come back. Or at least call. I mean I said I was sorry so… I would think that he would be over it.” He rubbed his arm. “Chuck knows Cas’s forgiven me for far worse things.”

Sam nodded and opened his laptop back up. He searched for Castiel’s phone. He frowned. “Hmmm, he’s been about five hours away. He’s been there for a while it seems.” He said as he checked the last times the cell tower picked up on his location.

“Is he working a case?” Dean asked. He got up and leaned over Sam’s shoulder. Worry nagged at him. Surely Cas would have called him or something.

Sam did a search of the area. He found some cases of sudden and mysterious deaths. “Looks like he is.” Sam started reading over the reports.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Castiel again. It went right to voicemail. He let out an angry sigh. “Cas, I know you are working a case. Call me please.” He hung up the phone. “Where exactly is he?”

Sam pulled the phone tracking back up. “He is… that’s weird. I can’t find his phone now.”

Worry turned into full-blown panic. Dean stuck his phone in his pocket. “We’re going, Sam.” He grabbed his bag of gear and all but ran to the car.

***

They made it to Castiel’s last known location. It was a rundown motel at the beginning of the city line. Dean parked the Impala and stormed into the motel office with a protesting Sam behind him.

He rushed up to the desk. “Have you seen this man?” He asked the clerk who was some teenaged boy as he showed him a picture of Castiel.

The boy didn’t look up from his phone. “Nope.” He muttered

Dean growled an animal-like growl. He grabbed the teen by his shirt collar and hauled him up out of his chair.

“Oh shit!” The teen screamed. His phone hit the floor with a loud thud and a crash. “Mister, I don’t know who the hell you are but you are paying for that.” He said

Dean shook the kid. “I don’t give a damn about your stupid phone.” He held up the picture of Castiel again. “Look at this. Take a good long look. Did you see him?”

“Dean.” Sam started. He reached out his reluctance obvious.

The kid looked at the picture. “Oh, blue eyes. Weirdo in the trench coat. Yeah, I know him.”

Dean eased the kid down. “What room is he in?”

“Is he in trouble? He’s just so… weird. Like I’ve never,”

“What room is he in?” Dean shouted and the kid jumped

“120.” He slid him a spare key. “Just don’t make a mess.”

He glared at him and took the key. He stormed out of the office with Sam following him.

“Dean!” Sam shouted

Dean kept walking. He had to see Castiel. He had to know he was okay. Or something at least.

“Dean!” Sam ran in front of him and stopped him. “The hell are you doing?”

He looked up at his brother. “Getting Cas. Or at least finding out what the hell happened to Cas.” He walked around him and kept going.

“Dean, you need to calm down. You scared the hell out of that kid.”

“And?”

“What if… what if something did happen to Cas?”

He stopped and looked back at him. “Then God help the poor bastard that did it. Because I will make them pay.” He growled. He made it to the room Castiel was in. Cas’s big pick-up truck was parked nearby so he was either still here or left on foot. Or taken. He shook his head and knocked on the door. “Cas! It’s me, Dean.”

Dean waited and when no answer came he unlocked the door. He walked in. The room looked immaculate for a fleabag motel. He looked around. Castiel had some documents lying around and a chart hung up. “He was defiantly hunting something.” Dean said

Sam came in behind him and looked at the stuff. He picked up a few newspaper reports and looked at the chart. “Looks like Cas narrowed down the attacks to one area.” He walked up to the chart and studied it.

Dean smirked. “Took him long enough but it looks like he’s actually getting good at hunting.” He picked up a notebook. He flipped through it. Castiel had jotted down family member reports, names of victims, and where they were grabbed. He noticed Castiel had written down and circled the word: Old Mill House. “Sammy, look on the map and see where a Mill House is. Cas seemed to think it was related.” He flipped to the next page and noticed the note: call Dean. He licked his lips. Castiel clearly got his messages.

He walked around the room and spotted the cell phone lying on the bed. He picked it up and tried to turn it on. “Phone is deader than a doornail.” He mumbled. He walked over to the table and plugged in the charger and the phone. “You would think an ancient being would have enough common sense to keep his phone on him.” He grumbled

“Well, said ancient being is used to communicating with preinstalled radio. Remember?” Sam said

Dean rolled his eyes and turned on the phone once it was powered on enough. He noticed all his messages and calls were there unchecked. So Castiel heard his prayers but didn’t check his phone any time after that.

“Dean, the mill house.” He pointed at it at the map. “All the attacks happened near it.” He pointed at the tacks in the map. “The first one, second, third, and fourth.”

“So what are we dealing with?”

“I read over the reports… I think it’s a Djinn.”

“Djinn in the mill house. Okay. Let’s get some lambs blood and go kill the bastard.”

Sam sighed. “You don’t think… it has Cas do you?”

Dean felt his stomach drop. “Sam, that’s the only thing that makes sense.”

He chewed his lip. “We should be prepared for anything. If it’s fed on his blood who knows what angel blood will do to a Djinn.”

He shrugged. “Any luck it killed it.”

***

The two of them got prepared and headed to the old mill house. They snuck in keeping their eyes piled and ready to strike.

Dean got a strong smell of blood. He frowned and kept walking. They were getting closer to where the Djinn kept its victims and probably Castiel. He steadied his weapon and kept going. He heard a low moan. “Cas!” He called out.

Sam shot him a look of concern as Dean took off into an open area.

There before them was Castiel. He was pale and was hanging up by his wrists in the middle of the room. Many blood bags were hooked into his neck and one in his wrist which was leaking and pooling blood around Castiel’s white shirt.

Dean gasped at the sight. Panic filled him. He had to save Castiel. “Come on, Sammy.”

“But the Djinn,” Sam gave up. They did have to help Castiel

Between the two of them, they got the angel down from the chains. His nearly lifeless body slumped against Dean.

“I’m going to look around.” Sam said.

Dean nodded and looked down at the angel. No, his angel. He stroked Castiel’s wet black hair that was sticking to his forehead. “Cas.”

He moaned again and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. “Dean,” He weakly touched his chest. “You’re real.” He smiled weakly. “Real. Dean. Not fake.” He rested his head against him.

“Stay with me, buddy.” Dean said. He looked around and listened for the Djinn.

“Powers… didn’t work on me… that well.” He muttered. He looked up at him again his blue eyes glassy. “Just sometimes and every time… you came and saved me.”

“This is real, honey.” He flinched when he realized he called him honey.

Dean felt Castiel touch his chest again. “Real Dean. The real Dean.” He kept saying as if he wasn’t really sure himself.

Dean heard a shout of an unknown voice that sounded like a cry of pain. He waited and debated going to Sam but he had Castiel clinging to him like a long lost child.

“Everything is fine, Dean!” He heard Sam call to him as he walked back towards them. He walked into the big room and looked down at Castiel. “Apparently, it couldn’t handle angel blood. It was… dying… I actually put it out of it’s misery.”

“Undone by it’s own hunger.” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s shirt. “I told it didn’t want my blood.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Help me get him up.”

Between the two of them, they got Castiel up and walked him to the car. Out in the light, Dean could see how pale Castiel was, and could see all the spots of blood on his clothes.

“Let’s take him back to his motel room and get him cleaned up.” Dean said. He eased Castiel into the back seat.

***

They made it back to the motel and helped Castiel into his room. He stared at the bed and looked wistfully at it. “I want to sleep.” He grumbled. To the angel, sleep was an inconvenience

“I know but let’s get you cleaned up first.” Dean said.

The two of them got him into the bathroom and helped him in the shower. Sam took Castiel’s clothes and tossed away the blood-soaked ones. He stuck the coat in a bag to take with them in hopes it could get clean. He returned with a set of Dean’s extra clothes and handed them to Dean. “I’m uh, going to wait out here.” He said as he left the bathroom

Dean sighed he stood by the shower. He was far away to give the angel privacy but close enough if he needed help he was there. He watched the steam rise from above the shower door and listened for the water to cut off.

Castiel stepped out of the shower. His skin was now reddish and pink because of the hot water. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his lower half to cover his genitals. “I know that… humans find nudity uncomfortable.” He mumbled

Dean handed him another towel as he felt a blush creep upon his face. He watched him dry then finally asked. “Cas?”

He looked at him as he toweled off his black hair. The lower towel hung dangerously on the side of hips threatening to fall off. “Yes, Dean.”

“Did you…” He sighed. “Did you get my prayer?”

Castiel pulled his pants on under the towel and dropped the wet fabric to the floor with a flop. He picked up a shirt and started to pull it over his head. “Of course. I hear all your prayers, Dean.”

Dean sighed and looked around the small bathroom looking for his courage. “I meant it you know.”

He nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair. “I…” He looked back at him and sighed. “I want to hear it from you, Dean. I want to see your lips form the words.”

He licked his lips and rubbed his head shyly. He looked at Castiel and focused on his blue eyes. “I love you, Castiel.” He said slowly being sure to form every word with his mouth.

The angel smiled and eased closer to him. “I know.” He whispered in his ear. “I have known for a while.”

“Is that why you got so upset?”

Castiel rested his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “I’ve felt this way about you for a long time. I knew you felt the same I just wanted to hear it. I mean… from what I have seen on TV I’m fairly certain we are a couple.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, Cas, I think we are…” he felt himself blush. “If uh, if that is what you want that is.”

He nodded. “I have wanted this for years.” He ran his hands down Dean’s chest which made the hunter shutter. “You and me together.” His hands slowly traveled back up Dean’s body. He gently cupped his face and stared into his eyes.

“Cas…” Dean breathed. He knew what was about to happen next. His body hummed with excitement as his eyes fell closed. He felt Castiel pull him in. Their lips met. It was a soft kiss. Castiel cradle Dean’s head as Dean creased his jawline. Their mouths fell open with a sigh as they both got lost in the kiss. Sucking, and nipping on each other’s lips. Tongues exploring their mouths mapping them out. Hands wandered and touched and caressed each other. Dean felt like he was flying. His heart beat rapidly. He pushed Castiel against the wall with very little force as he put a hand under the other man’s shirt. Everything seemed to snap in place everything felt right. The world didn’t end, Cas didn’t turn into dust. He broke the kiss his breaths came in heavy pants. He looked at Castiel’s wide blue eyes. His clothes rumpled his hair a mess.

“Whoa.” Dean said as he tried to catch his breath.

Castiel smiled and chuckled. “Whoa indeed.” He ran his hand through his hair and tried to fix it. He looked at Dean and smiled. “I am glad you are real. When the Djinn had me… it tempted me a few times with some… uh, steamy, dreams.” He blushed

Dean laughed. “I’m real. One hundred percent Dean.”

“Glad.” He sighed. He looked at the door. “I had forgotten about, Sam.”

Dean noticed the blush on the angel’s face. “Sam will be alright. He already knew… I told him… before we came after you.”

He nodded. He reached out and took his hand. “Then I will not hide my affections for you in front of him.”

“Just keep it PG, buddy.”

“What does a movie rating have to do with affections?”

“Never mind.” He opened the bathroom door and they walked out.

Castiel let out a loud yawn and looked at the bed fondly.

Sam was sitting on the other one. “There’s no pullout… or couch…” He looked down at his laptop. “So someone is sharing abed.”

Castiel flopped onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow. “Being drained like that. Took a lot of my grace. I’m so tired.” He looked at Dean and held his hand out to him. “Share a bed with me, Dean.”

Dean looked at his hand then up to Sam.

“Hey, man, I don’t care.” Sam said as he looked up from his laptop. “As long as you two don’t… you know…”

“Have sex?” Castiel asked

Both Winchesters blushed. Sam chuckled nervously. “Yeah, well, just if you decide that you know you want to do that… just wake me up and I’ll sleep in the car.”

Castiel raised his head from his pillow. He glanced at Dean then back at Sam. “As tempting as that is, I am far too tired for that. So you can put your fears to rest, Sam.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand and slowly crawled into bed with him. “How do you want to?” He looked at him and Castiel pushed up onto the bed and nuzzled his head against his chest. “Guess I’m the little spoon.” Dean said. His face burned red as he heard his brother chuckle at him. He went to say something but soon heard Castiel snoring. The angel really was tired. He smiled and ran his hands through the other man’s hair. “Goodnight, angel.” He said softly

“Dude, you keep it up and I’m going to get diabetes.” Sam teased

“Shut it.” He mumbled to him. He was feeling tired himself. Days worrying about Castiel really wore him out.

Sam let out a small yawn. “I’m proud of you, Dean.” He put his laptop off to the side. “It only took you forever but you finally did it.”

He smiled and looked down at the angel that had a death grip on him. Yes, he had finally done it. He kissed Castiel’s forehead. His eyes were becoming heavy. He heard Sam’s breathing become steady as he eased off to sleep. He watched the angel for a bit before he fell asleep as well. His dream consisted of future wishes of him and Castiel together forever. He could see nothing but them together and happy ever after. He would do anything to protect his angel and he knew the angel would do anything to protect his hunter. Dean knew that things would come along and try to take Cas from him. It was the nature of their line of work. But Dean was ready to fight for everything he ever wanted in life. Fear would no longer hold Dean Winchester back from Castiel. Nothing would.


End file.
